Enfin réunis
by MissK369
Summary: pas grand chose, juste une illumination. De toute façon, le titre résume bien.  je trouve que je ne suis pas assez restée dans l'esprit de la série, mais c'est à vous de me juger.


_Hier soir, j'ai eu une illumination de pensée. Comme les cours ont reprit (au grand désespoir de tous), je mettrais mes fics beaucoup moins souvent bien qu'elles soient en cours.__  
><em>_Pour info', ma fic en court est en écriture totale, elle sera posté d'un seul coup le plus rapidement possible.__  
><em>_Merci de votre attente et profiter de celle la !_

House entra dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Il passa devant le bureau de sa patronne et la vit en plein surmenage. Il se décida donc à aller la voir.  
>Il ouvrit la porte et vit avec plus de netteté Cuddy, qui croulait sous les dossiers posés sur son bureau et même par terre. Elle ne la même pas entendu entrer.<br>House cria : Ola. Allo la patronne, ici House. Vous êtes où ?  
><span>Cuddy<span> : Chut, c'est bon, je suis là.  
>Elle se releva de derrière son bureau.<br>Cuddy soufflant : Faites vite s'il vous plait. J'ai beaucoup de travaille.  
><span>House<span> : Nan, sans blague.

Il désigna d'un large signe de bras tous les dossiers étalés un peu partout dans la pièce.

House : Faut vous détendre ! Allez, ce soir, ya un film au ciné. J'vous invite. Et vous êtes obligée. Je viens chez vous à 18h30. Comme ça on pourra se manger un truc et parler. OK ou pas.  
>House afficha un sourire à Cuddy et se retourna pour prendre la direction de son bureau. Il était satisfait de lui car Cuddy n'avait pas put en placer une.<br>Bref, la journée commençait bien. Sauf pour Cuddy qui se noyait presque sous les dossiers. Une épidémie c'était répandu depuis trois jours, une catastrophe.  
>Cuddy partit en avance pour se détendre dans un bon bain.<p>

Maison de Cuddy  
>Ding Dong (je sais, le bruit est pas super. Mais je ne suis pas une pro' dans le domaine des onomatapées.)<br>Cuddy, cheveux en bataille après son bain, en sous-vêtement devant son miroir, se retourna. 18h20. Il était en avance, de peu certes, mais en avance. Lui qui était toujours en retard au travail, Il venait en avance pour un rendez-vous avec sa patronne. Elle mit sa serviette qui était posée sur le lavabo et alla ouvrir. Elle lui arrivait jusqu'au genoux, donc rien de trop problématique

Cuddy : Vous êtes en avance House. Je ne suis pas tout à fait prête comme vous le voyez.  
><span>House<span> qui regardait sa patronne dans les yeux : Je vois ça, vous êtes habillée. Je vous attends dans le salon donc, pendant que vous vous arrangez un peu.  
>House baissa sa tête pour avoir une meilleur vu sur sa patronne.<br>Cuddy : Merci beaucoup pour cette réflexion. Je reviens dans 5 minutes, un peu plus habillée.  
>Elle se retourna dans se chambre avec un petit sourire. House la regardait partir en penchant sa tête de côté pour mieux observer ses fesses quand elle marchait.<br>Cuddy : Je vous vois  
><span>House<span> : Roo, z'êtes pas drôle.  
>Elle se retourna et ils eurent un petit sourire commun. Elle passa la porte mais la laissa entrouverte pour entendre ce que faisait House. Elle enleva sa serviette, contemplant rapidement son armoire, et essaya quelques robes devant elle.<br>Cuddy à elle même : Bon alors, que vais-je mettre.  
><span>Cuddy<span> criant : House ! Vous croyez qu'on va beaucoup marcher ?  
>Elle rendit compte très rapidement de la stupidité de sa question étant donné la capacité incroyable de marcher de House pendant que celui-ci répondait.<br>House : Vous vous croyez drôle Cuddy !  
><span>Cuddy<span> : Pardon, c'est sortit tout seul.  
><span>House<span> : Bah c'est ça le problème. Bon, attendez, j'arrive.  
><span>Cuddy<span> cherchant sa serviette qui était sous les robes, entassées par terre. : Non, je ne suis pas habillée.  
>House s'était levé et était déjà à mis chemin. Quand cette nouvelle lui parvint aux oreilles, il accéléra le pas autant qu'il le pouvait.<br>House : Bah justement.  
>Il était arrivé à destination. Sa main se posa sur la poigné de la porte encore entrouverte et il la poussa. Cuddy se retourna et le vit. Elle était pétrifiée avec sa serviette dans les mains. On avait l'impression qu'elle avait peur qu'il la tue mais retrouva ses esprits dès qu'il parla. Lui non plus ne bougeait plus, mais pas par peur, mais parce que la femme qu'il avait devant lui avant de ses contours. Il était éblouit.<br>House : WOW  
><span>Cuddy<span> : Comment ça WOW, je suis votre patronne.  
><span>House<span> : Avec ce corps là, vous pouvez faire facilement carrière dans le strip-tease. Et croyez-moi, je mis connais.  
>Cuddy rougissait. Elle était heureuse et même temps dégoûté de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle tenait encore dans ses mains la serviette qui ne la recouvrait qu'a moitié. Son flatteur se rapprochait d'elle et elle décida d'agir.<br>Cuddy : Je reviens  
><span>House<span> : Hop hop hop, vous n'irez nul part comme ça.  
>Il la reluqua rapidement avant de lui saisir le poignet et la ramena auprès de lui. Elle lâcha sa serviette sous le coup, laissant les yeux de House la repasser sur tout son corps. Elle était collée à son torse et ils étaient front contre front.<br>Cuddy à bout de souffle : House ! Lâchez-moi.  
><span>House<span>, dans un murmure au creux de son oreille : Et si je refuse, vous allez me faire quoi.  
><span>Cuddy<span> : Pour l'instant je ne sais pas encore mais sous l'effet de la colère, je peux trouver très vite, croyez-moi.  
><span>House<span> : En fait, peu importe votre intention envers moi.  
>Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, ils se dévoraient même. Puis Lisa réussi, au grand désespoir de House à se reculer car il avait mal à la jambe sous l'effet de la force qu'il exerçait sur elle.<br>Cuddy : Très bien, mais que voulez-vous faire.  
><span>House<span> : Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée. Pourtant moi si !  
>Pendant ce minuscule temps de pause, House avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle et s'était rapproché doucement d'elle en la tenant. Il rapprochait ses lèvres de celles de sa patronne, elles étaient presque collées.<br>Cuddy : Non  
>Ces mots furent prononcés par un léger souffle pendant qu'il lui frôlait les lèvres.<br>House : Ca ne sert à rien de me résister, je finirai par vous avoir.  
>On entendit un léger son, venant de la bouche de Cuddy ; sa disait <strong>House<strong>. Ce dernier accrocha sa canne à la commode, libérant ainsi sa main droite qu'il passa dans les cheveux de sa patronne. Il désirait le faire depuis de trop longues années. Il lui avança doucement la tête vers lui, bien qu'elles soient collées, pour qu'ils puissent s'embrasser. Ils se laissèrent aller dans le lit, House en dessous de sa patronne. Elle s'était relevée, à 4 pattes sur House. Il lui passait les mains sur le dos, descendant puis s'arrêtant sur les hanches de sa partenaire pendant que celle-ci défaisait la ceinture puis les boutons de son pantalon.  
>Marre de la lenteur que prenaient les choses, il se releva lui aussi. Par ce geste, il obligea Cuddy à étendre ses jambes pour qu'elle puisse elle-même s'allonger sur les jambes de House. Il la retenait pour ne pas qu'elle touche sa cicatrice.<br>Il tira son jean et Cuddy l'aida en se relevant. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement puis lui enleva son t-shirt. Sous la puissance de son baiser auquel il ne s'attendait pas, il retomba sur le dos. Il l'allongea sur son torse et lui détacha lentement ses sous-vêtements, pour prendre le temps de découvrir la poitrine (magnifique) de son amante.  
>Ils se glissèrent sous les couvertures, se dénudant et se découvrant. Il retourna la femme qu'il aimait tant puis un autre murmure se fit entendre.<br>Cuddy : Je t'aime.  
>Sur ces deux mots, il marqua un temps de pose à son élan. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. House l'embrassa et reprit son action avant d'ajouter au creux de son oreille.<br>House, toujours dans un murmure : Moi aussi.  
>Cuddy était aux anges. L'homme qu'elle aimait lui avouait ses sentiments et il lui faisait l'amour. Puis, ils s'endormirent tard dans la nuit, bras dessus bras dessous.<br>Ils étaient enfin réunit.


End file.
